The Doctor and The Minotaur
by btcool
Summary: An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocents. Drifting in space through an endless shifting maze. Such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it. And sleep well. – The Minotaur.


This isn't going to be very long it is just a small piece of writing I wrote when I was bored, and couldn't sleep. It's about the doctor the quote is taken from the episode The God Complex.

**An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocents. Drifting in space through an endless shifting maze. Such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it. And sleep well. – The Minotaur.**

The Doctor. A name that ran through the universe, known by different races and civilisations. This name was to bring hope to those who seek help, and also to strike fear into those who fight against any other planets in an attempt to destroy or take over them. In the gamma forest the word doctor translated into Mighty warrior, bringing spirit for them. This name was known all over the universe loved and loathed by many, but what did it mean?

A man, who travelled through time and space in his TARDIS exploring the universe and seeking out new adventures, claimed this name for himself and throughout his life he had saved people, lost people and killed people. The doctor, one man who brought fear into the hearts of thousands, just by the mention of his name.

The Doctor -

I was starting to grow old now on the inside, yet my outer shell seemed to be getting younger and younger as the years went on, as if I was aging backwards. My physical appearance was still young but my eyes told a different story, showing all my stories of pain and loss with just one glance.

The Minotaur could tell that and picked it out along with other things he was thinking.

My pain was also strong; the fear of losing my family had already hit and made me weak. The endless nights I would wander about the TARDIS, figuring out what I could occupy my brain with in a desperate attempt to forget about the past. I found it hard sleeping, so I rarely did.

One night the pain hit me like a tonne of bricks making me count the children, each and everyone that I had killed on that horrific night, saying sorry to each and every one of them. They couldn't hear me so it as useless and I just felt worse afterwards. But I felt like I owed them, they didn't deserve to die. None of them did. I guessed that's why I tried to save other people planets, because I was the one who destroyed my own. No more pain.

It wasn't just the pain of destroying my planet that made my chest hurt, the pain of losing my new found friends also made me weak. I had already lost a few of my friends; Rose was stuck in another dimension where I was unable to see her ever again.

Donna had forgotten every single memory of me, and she could never remember again.

Martha was the smart one and left, before anything could happen to her.

And now I had Amy and I was now scared of losing her too. I think I only had companions to forget about the pain, showing them the universe was so fun for them and I guess that made me happy.

The blood of my planet was smothering, suffocating me so I couldn't breathe.

I was just going round the universe in a search for a distraction, and well humans where the perfect distraction. They were always curious, and ready for adventure, and that what interested me about them. I guess I was also drifting through the space in a desperate search for what I don't know, I hadn't found it yet to know what it was that I was looking for. But I was definitely in pursuit of something.

Death was a familiar topic of mine, the amount of people who I had seen die was enough for 10 lifetimes. The blood I had cause to spill was also no very good either to be honest. Death I suppose would be a gift to me, end the misery I guess. But if it came down to me fighting for my life I would fight like crazy.

I wasn't scared of death; the thought of it didn't scare me like it would other people. If it was the time for me to die I wouldn't run away from it, I would face it on ready to attack. But I guess maybe now I would just allow it to happen. I wouldn't be scared of it I would welcome it with open arms, allowing it to draw my last breath from my lungs, until my hearts stopped beating, until my brain stopped working, until my eyes closed.

**An ancient creature, drenched in the blood of the innocents. Drifting in space through an endless shifting maze. Such a creature, death would be a gift. Then accept it. And sleep well. – This time I realised he was talking about me. **


End file.
